This invention relates to an electronic selector and, more particularly, to an electronic selector useful in connection with a telephone instrument for selecting one of a plurality of telephone lines.
A selector switch provides the means to establish an electrical circuit between a given circuit and one of a plurality of other circuits as desired. One familiar selector switch mechanism appears as part of an ordinary telephone instrument, particularly those telephone stations of a conventional key telephone system or an individual telephone instrument which have more than one line to which the instrument has access. In either system a series of pushbuttons, usually illuminated, are provided at the front of the telephone which are associated with individual telephone extension lines. The telephone user may select an individual telephone line over which to establish telephone communication. An additional switch is provided in this application, commonly termed the "hold" button. While the reader may not be familiar with the exact details, those selector switches as appear to be presently employed are mechanical and electromechanical in nature, hence when the button is pushed to access an individual telephone line, the mechanical parts produce a loud click. As is conventional in telephone selector switches used in this application, the depression of one button through mechanical means results in the restoration of the buttons associated with any other line.